Mystery Creature
by Keskry
Summary: This is a story about Branch who turns into a Monster. Will he be able to control himself? And will Poppy find out who this "Monster" is and where Branch is? I do not own Trolls! I only own the design of "Monster" branch and the story.


It was a sunny morging in trollvillage. As usually, the trolls where singing, dancing and hugging. Except one Troll.  
The grey Troll named Branch watched the Trolls. He hated the singing, dancing and hugging.

_  
*Branchs View*

I was collecting sticks as usually. Everything was fine until a pink haired troll stepped infront of me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.  
"What do you want?" I asked her annoyed.  
"Hey don't be so grumpy! All I wanted to ask is if you want to come to my Party. It will be huge!" she looked at me, smiling and wavig her hands into the air. It was so annoying. She did this almost everyday and she would keep doing this forever.  
She does not understand that i hate Parties, hugging, singing and dancing.  
I looked serious at her. "Thanks for asking but what about no." I said angry and turned away from her. Wanting to leave but she took my shoulder to stop me.  
"Branch why are you like that? Why do you push me away!" after she said that I wanted to scream at her. She always have to push it to the limits. But I stayed calm and turned arround. Realizing that our noses where almost touching but I did not care about it.  
"Look. Today i have a bad day so stay away from me and stop asking me to come to your parties!" I pushed her Hand away from my shoulder and turned arround. Starting to walk. I did not need such bullshit today.  
"Yeah then you always have a bad day!"  
That was it. She went to far.  
I turned around and looked at her before I started to scream.  
"YEAH SURE! Then I always have a Bad day! It is not my fault that you are trying to get all of US in danger cause you want to throw your goddamm parties! Do not come to me, begging for help if anything happens! Like a burgen attacs you and you suddenly need my help to save everyone! I do not need anyone who tells me who I should be! You should know by now that i'll never change! Bye. And don't dare to come back to me! "  
I could See see tears in her eyes while I yelled at her. But I didn't care at the Moment. I was so mad at her.  
I looked one last time to her and turned arround. Walking away from her.

_  
*Poppies View*

I looked shocked at him as he walked away. The tears in my eyes started to flow. What did just happen!? Was it something I said... I am sure I said nothing wrong-  
"Oh no..." I realized that the "then you have always a Bad day" thing must have hurt him... What am I for a friend!?  
"Branch... I'm sorry... "  
I looked at my hands. I failed...  
I turned arround and started to run at my pod. crying.

*hours later*

*Branchs View*

I walked since hours through the forest. Trying to get my head clean. Why did I yell at her? It was not right.  
"Arg! Why do I destroy everything!?" i said to myself.  
/I should go home.../ i thought. But where was I right now? I've been never into that part of the forest... Oh no... Well seems like I need to find a way home. Somehow.

After hours of searching, I gave up. All I wanted to do was sleeping. But then my eyes spotted something strange. I saw something wich looked like water. But it was green and had "glitter" in it.  
Suddenly i had the feeling that I wanted to touch it. I felt like I could not control myself.  
My Hand reached to the weird "water" and I touched it.  
When it reached my Hand. I felt a horrible pain. I let out painful screams but no one could hear me.  
After that.

Everying went black.

*Branchs View*

I woke up and suddenly felt weird. my head was hurting and my whole body felt numb. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I could not remember what happened. Where was I?

After a few minutes, I was able to open my eyes. But... i felt strange. something did happen. When I looked at my hands I thought I would die out of shock. my hands were changed! I had claws on my hands!

I jumped up and fell down. Then I saw a tail. A TAIL!? I HAVE A TAIL!? I thought and jumped again. wait did i just jumped on 4 legs?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? I let out growls and runned arround. ''no no no no no HELP!'' I scremed but the only things wich could been heared where gowls. What did happen to me? How did this happed to me?

After i runned arround i saw a river and went to it. I looked into the water and saw myself. I had grey skin with black hair on my head and neck. My eyes were ice blue. I had long ears and my face looked raptile like. Or like a dragon. I also had claws on my hands and feet. I had spikes on my 4 legs and on my back. My hind legs and belly had a black color and then there was the tail. It was huge and long and it had long black fur on it. What happened to me!? And what am I?

I looked like a monster... how should I live like this. How should I go back to the village? And how should I tell poppy about this...

''Poppy...'' I said to myself and curled up. Hiding my head in my hands. I let the tears flow. It's been a long time since i cried. And for once after a long time. I felt again like my world was falling appart.

*Poppies View*

After I rushed to my room crying, I thought of what just happened. What did I just do? Branch had never been this mad at me and now he doesn't even want to see me anymore. I am so stupid. More tears started to roll down my eyes and I hid my face into my fluffy pillow after I laid down on my bed. My body started to shake and I really hoped that my dad wouldn't come in and ask me what's wrong. My mind went back to Branch. Of course it did. Would he ever forgive me? Would we be friends someday? All that went through that pretty mind of mine. I pushed myself up from the bed and walked across the room to look into my mirror, I closed my eyes, calmed down and made a decision ''I need to apologize to him...'' After that I went outside. It was stormy. Wait stormy? It wasn't stormy when I went to my pod. And that was only a few minutes ago! I saw that many Trolls already rushed to their homes but I didn't care about the weather, all I wanted was to find Branch and apologize to him. Even if i had to go through that storm.

After a little while, I made my way to Branchs bunker and knocked on it ''Hey Branch? Are you in there? I know you are probably not in the mood to... but I need to talk to you...'' There was no answer ''Come on Branch? Are you in there?'' no answer ''Branch?...'' still no answer. I wondered if he was even home. It made me sad cause something told me that he was infact in there but was really not in the mood to talk to me. ''Branch... I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. You know how I am sometimes... I try to change okay? I try to change... for you... but you also need to stop pushing me away... I'll... I'll see you later. I guess'' My voice sounded cut off and raw. I felt like my feelings would get the best out of me again and I wanted to cry again. I rubbed my face and turned away from his bunker. I needed to take my mind off. Beside me was the big forest and I decided to go into it. maybe a walk through the forest could change my mind a bit. I followed the made up stone path and i realizedhow big the storm was getting. Leaves where falling down from the strong wind. Branches and twigs started to break. Great, I knew I should have stayed home... but it felt so right to stay in the rain and wind. Even if it was dangerous. Suddenly it got darker. The rain and the wind got heavier and i started to run. ''Out of all places! Why did i choose the forest!? I am so stupid! ah!'' I saw how a massive branch coming. More twigs broke and it looked like the branch would fall directly on me. I closed my eyes and screamed for help and prepared myself for the worst to come. Knowing that no one would come. This was the end of princess Poppy. Death by stupidy.

''HELP!''

Poppy waited for her end. For the Horrible death. But before the tree hit her, a big grey shadow pushed her away.  
As the pink haired troll opened her eyes, she found herself in the "arms" of a huge beast. She wanted to yell for help, but that creature just saved her. The wind started to get heavier and the creature looked at her with it's big blue eyes.

Looking into the monster's blue eyes, she saw fear, grief and pain. This creature did not want to hurt her. It did save her from this storm. Poppy did not know if she should scream or run. She looked at the creature and said '' What and who are you and- '' but before she could speak, the creature took her and run into the forest. Thunder was audible and lightning brightened the sky. The storm was getting darker and darker. Poppy was taken by the creature to a little dark cave. Unfortunately, Poppy did not know that this creature was Branch. He looked at her but turned arround wand walked to the entranceof the cave. The mighty beast watched the storm. For the pink-haired troll, it looked like it wanted to protect her from all dangers. But what was it? A new creature? A monster? A new species? An experiment of the Bergens? So many went through her head. The princess lied down on the ground. It was dirty but she did not care. Sleep was what she needed now. She knew she would be save.

Branch was glad that Poppy did figured out that he is the monster(yet). And it would be better if she would not find it out. He would make sure that she did not find it out.


End file.
